1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a light guide plate, a display device having the same, and a method thereof, and more particularly to a light guide plate and a display device having the same, which can uniformly emit light on the whole, and a method of uniformly emitting light from a light guide plate.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A liquid crystal display (“LCD”) is a kind of flat panel display (“FPD”) that has been most widely used, and is composed of two substrates, on which electrodes are formed, and a liquid crystal layer interposed between the two substrates. Liquid crystal molecules of the liquid crystal layer are rearranged by a voltage being applied to the electrodes, and thus the quantity of transmitted light is adjusted, so that an image is displayed.
Since the LCD itself is non-radiative, it should be provided with a backlight assembly including a light source that is a luminous element in order to display an image. The backlight assembly irradiates light from the rear of a liquid crystal panel, and operates as a surface light source emitting light to the whole liquid crystal panel. The backlight assembly as described above is classified into a direct downward type backlight assembly and an edge type backlight assembly in accordance with the position of a light source emitting light. In the direct downward type backlight assembly, a light source is located just below a liquid crystal panel, while in the edge type backlight assembly, a light source is located on the side of a liquid crystal panel and light from the light source is transferred to the whole liquid crystal panel using a light guide plate.